Rikka Takarada
is Yuta Hibiki's friend and one of the lead supporting characters in SSSS.GRIDMAN. Despite being the most powerless of the Gridman Alliance, she arguably has the most resolve and reason for continuing on with the fight. History SSSS.GRIDMAN When her classmate Yuta passed out, Rikka and her mother brought him into their shophouse, where he rested. After Yuta woke up without his memories, she found him talking to Gridman on an old computer called Junk. She was then tasked by her mother to help the boy get back home and is rather surprised (and annoyed) by his memory loss and his visions of Kaiju in the mist. The next day, Rikka brought Yuta and Sho Utsumi to see Gridman but they saw nothing. When Ghoulghilas attacked, she saw Yuta get sucked into the computer and transform into Gridman to fight but when he was losing, she relayed Sho's message to Gridman via the computer, giving him the motivation to win. When she discovers that all her classmates who died in Ghoulghilas's attack are having their history altered, she worries for the safety of her friends and the memories she shares with them. Motivated by Samurai・Calibur, she continues fighting along with Gridman to protect those she cares about and her memories with them. Rikka encounters Anti's human form while skipping class and offers him food, but rejects when he gets called by Akane. She later saw Gridman fight and lose to Anti, which makes her worry for Yuta, and even more about people forgetting about him. She and Sho go to check Yuta's house, but decide not to when they think of the possibility of Yuta being forgotten just like the rest of the dead students. Rikka gets into a brief argument with Sho until the Neon Genesis Junior High Students enter the Junk Shop and get her to call Yuta using her phone and surprisingly, he pick ups. After Yuta and Gridman come back to fight Anti and win, she apologizes for not picking up her phone when Yuta called her. Powers and Abilities *'Typing': Not so much an ability in and of itself, but Sho notes that she can type fast. *'Telepathic Link': For a brief time after Ghoulghilas's attack, she could see Gridman on Junk as well, but could not hear him. *'Mediumship': Compared to normal humans, Rikka has the ability to see Gridman in his computer and the Illusion Monsters the day after her first experience of a Kaiju attack. Trivia *Rikka's counterpart from Denkou Choujin Gridman is Yuka Inoue, a female student who is the ace in her classroom but befriended Naoto Sho and Ippei Baba as she helped in controlling the Assist Weapons in combat to aid Gridman in battle. *Like many other characters, Rikka's color scheme and design are inspired by a character from Transformers Shattered Glass, in her case, the heroic incarnation of Megatron. *As revealed in some promotional material, the orange band she wears on he right wrist is actually a hairband. *The song she sings in her introduction scene is BELIEVE, a popular children's song in Japan. *For some reason, she is unable to have carbonated drinks. This is first mentioned in Voice Drama 1.1 and then in episode 2. *According to the voice drama episodes: **Rikka first talked to Yuta when she skipped a ball game and went back to class and saw him alone. **Rikka was once a hair model for a parlor in Aoyama. **Her shoes are apparently worth 18,000 Yen, and were given to her by her grandfather. **Her friends find her diet to be odd, such as eating fruit granola and smoothies in the morning and having cheese fondue for dinner. Category:Female Characters Category:Human Characters Category:SSSS.GRIDMAN Category:SSSS.GRIDMAN Characters Category:Allies Category:Civilians Category:Gridman Alliance Category:Gridman Alliance Members